The Hurricane
by inabi . angel
Summary: Aria seems to have a hate/love relationship with Orland. But when a blizzard rolls in and her parents aren't home, Aria gets an unexpected visitor during the storm. One-shot. Told in Aria and Orland's POV.


Disclaimer: Rune Factory 2 does not belong to me. It belongs to Natsume and any other third party. This is for the amusement of others. This has no other reason than to fulfill fangirl needs. Thank you.

"Aria seems to have a hate/love relationship with Orland. But when a blizzard rolls in and her mother, Dorothy, isn't home… Aria gets an unexpected visitor during the storm." This is told in Aria's POV, by the way. Oh, and partly in Orland's POV. Orland might also be partially out of character.

**The Blizzard.**

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why won't you leave me alone then?!"

"You're impossible Orland!"

"Same goes for you Aria."

"Ugh!"

I stomped off in a rush of anger, fingers curled into a fist. Why did he have to be so frustrating? I didn't understand it. Was he born with an automatic hate for humans? Or maybe he was born with a disease that makes it absolutely impossible for him to be polite for once. Whatever the case may be, I can't stand being around him for more than a few minutes. "Hey!" I turned around, only to find Sera and Serena. They're basically my friends. We didn't talk much when we were kids, but now we're sixteen and things change. "Yeah?" I said, raising an eyebrow in question. What did they want to talk about? Sera and Serena looked at each other before seeming to squeal with delight. "We think you and Orland would just make the cutest couple!" I gagged. Did they really think that? As if I could deal with his moody expressions for a matter of minutes.

He'd always start a fight with me. It could always be over the stupidest things. "Well, I heard that guys pretend that they don't like you to hide a secret love!" Sera said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I don't think so." I finally said. "Aria!" My mother called, and I turned to look at her. She had changed a lot over the years. When I was eight, she still kept her bangs in her face and carried around Fern. Now, she pulled her hair back to show off those pretty eyes. Sadly, I didn't inherit that.

"I'll see you later, guys." I walked towards my mom, and she flashed me a small smile. "I'll be gone tomorrow, and your father's off escorting Cecilia to Kardia to visit her family." I never understood how my mom can manage to deal with my dad helping the seven other mothers in this town. Didn't she get the slightest bit jealous? Guess not. "Alright." I responded, nodding slowly. Dorothy kissed me on the forehead before giving me another smile. "I'm leaving now, so I'll see you on Tuesday."

Again, I nodded. I turned and walked away from my mum. I continued my stroll home; grabbing some provisions that I had cooked at the school for my dinner. I was used to my mom not being at home. Same thing with my dad. My mom sometimes had to go and study certain types of medicines and my dad had to sometimes help other people. I was pretty used to being alone. The door creaked open, and I placed my food on the dining table before going upstairs and dropping onto the bed. I didn't have any crops to tend to, and I had no reason to go off and fight monsters since my dad came back. Winter was usually when I went to sleep early. I crawled underneath the covers and shut my eyes. Only a few minutes, yeah. Only a few minutes…

_Winter 21, Year 16._

Light filtered into my room. The sound of thumping scared me for a minute, until I looked out the window and realized a storm was brewing. I got up out of my bed in a start, stumbling down the stairs and towards the fireplace. I threw in several pieces of lumber, and the flames began to lick upward. _Knock. Knock._ Who would come visit me during a storm? I walked towards the door and placed my hand on the knob to open it, and a person tumbled in.

**Orland's POV.**

What did she do to me? What did that human do to me? I looked distressed; I felt worried. I have no idea what she did to me. Aria made something in my mind just go off and made me want to scream. "Orland." My father's voice clicked me from my thoughts and back to reality. I didn't say anything; instead I simply remained silent and looked at my half elf father. Jake didn't like humans in general, but he was getting better at it. Partially because of how sometimes my few human friends would come over and hang out with me. "I want you to go to keep Aria safe." He said. And my face became contorted with an expression of confusion. "Why?" I responded. This was confusing. Since when did my dad care about humans? "Because her father is keeping Ceci safe. And there's a storm, I want you to at least keep her protected."

I growled in irritation, before grabbing my cloak and a book. "Fine." I muttered, going down the stairs and out the inn's door. And then, I began my walk to Aria's house. The frigid air blew; sending a shock down my spine. My walk soon became a run, and I jolted towards the farmhouse. Snow began to fall, and the storm began to pick up. I tripped, hitting the ground and a sudden rush of adrenaline brushed through my body. I attempted getting up, though the pain in my knee disabled me to an extent.

Then my fingers grazed the door, whacking it to get the girl's attention. I didn't want to be around Aria. But I didn't want to be around in the storm either, so I supposed Aria's house was a better place to be. She opened the door and I tumbled in, landing on the wooden ground with a thump. She let out an exasperated sigh, kicking me roughly in the side. Oh yeah, kick a guy while he's down. Literally. "Are you stupid or something?" What? "Why would you come over here during a storm? It's freezing outside and the winds are going thirty five. Are you crazy?" Then she smiled. Why was she smiling? God, humans are so complicated. This was why I couldn't stand to be around them. "Or did you just want to see me?"

"Not even close, Aria. Dad sent me here to make sure you're safe." She rolled her eyes. "I beat up a dragon, elephant thing, lizard, giant squid, and a living apple tree. Does he really think I need someone to keep me safe?" Aria muttered. It would've been barely audible, but my ears picked it up. She lowered her gaze towards my knee. And was… was that just the slightest bit of concern I saw? She helped me up, and pulled me towards a chair.

I looked as she crouched down in front of me, examining my knee. "What." I said. The fact that I said it instead of asking probably made me seem more of a jerk than ever. "Stay still." She said, delicately touching said injury before moving to get a roll of gauze. Where did she get that- Oh yeah. I almost forgot that Dorothy was a nurse. Aria grabbed some kind of tube before making her way back to me. She squeezed out a bit of the solution before rubbing it onto my wound. "Oh my god!" I cried out, the pain in my leg suddenly becoming too much for me. "What's the matter, baby. Want me to kiss it better?" She said sarcastically before binding it with bandages before looking at me.

"You'll have to stay with me for now."

**Aria's POV.**

I looked at Orland with slight concern. He was annoying, but there was no chance I'd send him out in a blizzard. I mean come on. I'm not heartless. I walked towards the fire, the light resonating in my eyes. He got up (I could hear his footsteps after all) and followed me shortly after ward, sitting down close to the fire. "I bring out the worst in you…" He murmured, and I looked at him before smiling partially. "Yes. But you also bring out the best in me, sometimes." I shrugged. It was true. For most of the romantic festivals of the year, I went with Orland. I couldn't ignore most of the holidays, and he was the only one who usually didn't have a date. I usually was pretty nice on the holidays, and he was too. You know, at least as nice as he possibly could be.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded in response. He moved closely to me. A bit awkward to say in the least. He cupped my face in his hand, turning it and tilting it up for me to look at him directly in the eye. Pink dusted my face. Where was he going with this? "Let me just try this one thing."

**Orland's POV.**

I held her face in my hands, and she turned pink. If anything, she looked prettier. "Let me just try this one thing." I whispered. I brushed my lips against her's, and surprisingly enough she didn't push me away. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss in a matter of seconds though. It was too strange to me. But… I liked it. Oh god, I must've fallen for this human. She looked at me crestfallen. Oh ho ho, she liked it. Didn't she?

**Aria's POV.**

"You like me, don't you?" I said, smirking. Orland narrowed his eyes at me. Only I could ruin a moment like that. "No. What makes you think that?" He muttered, and I snorted. "That." I pointed at a rather conspicuous bulge in his pants. "Sh- Shut up." He said, glaring at me. "I hate you Aria." He said, turning his head away from me in irritation. No, no, no. He wouldn't get off the hook that easily.

I turned his head towards me once more, capturing his lips in mine. He moved his arms around my waist, and I moved mine around his neck. And as quickly as I started it, I ended it. "I hate you too Orland."

* * *

Alright, they didn't totally act in character. xD But I thought it was cute anyway. I know it's epic fail, but you know. Feel free to give me constructive criticism. I'd appreciate it. Sorry it's kind of short. It took up like.. four pages on Microsoft Word.

- inabi . angel.


End file.
